When I Was Human
by MewLuna
Summary: Finn visits Marceline, and she opens up a little about her past. Wait, opens up? Could she really be opening up to Finn!     A fluffy friendship slight romance fluff one-shot R&R!


**When I Was Human: By Luna Mrow**

It was a starry night in the Land of Ooo, and a rare meteor shower was taking place in the dark blue skies. Almost every creature stopped their usual night routine to gaze at the silver bullets that shot across the sky, each one sparkling more fantastic than the other, with the golden full moon shining its absolute brightest.

One of the creatures watching the sky spectacular was Marceline the Vampire Queen. She sat on top of the cave her home was inside, her legs cradled tightly against her chest, and her long ebony black locks of hair flowing down, blocking the majority of her face, including the two bite marks on the side of her porcelain pale neck. This wasn't the first time the vampire had seen a meteor shower of Ooo, and she was beginning to get bored, but still kept her beady black eyes glued to the night. What else was there to do? The sun would come up in a few hours anyway.

Marceline's head then whipped to her left, when her sensitive ears heard struggling grunts, coming closer and closer to her. These sounds did not alert her however, she already knew what was going on. Someone was climbing up the cave wall. And that certain someone was a twelve, almost thirteen, year old human boy who had come to grow on the vampire. Finn. "Hey Marceline!" Finn's happy voice greeted.

"Hey Finn," Marceline replied simply, her voice not nearly as ecstatic and as filled with life. She watched Finn sit down next to her, with such casualness and comfort, and she forced herself not to smile. Unfortunately the human had that effect on her, making her want to smile. "Where's your dog?" she asked.

"Best friend," Finn corrected, "And Jake is out with Lady Rainicorn tonight. He called it a date or something like that."

"A date huh?"

"Yeah. He and Lady Rainicorn go on those a lot."

"Yeah weenie, that's what couples do, they go on dates." Marceline allowed herself to smile, despite the rotten mood she had been in previously. More 'evil father from the Night-O-sphere' troubles.

"What do couples do when they're on dates?" Finn then asked. "Is there something you have to follow?"

"You don't know much about relationships and how they work, do you?" Marceline asked, a smirk playing on her lips.

Finn shrugged. "Should I?"

"No, I suppose not, you're too busy being a 'hero' than playing the field." Marceline chuckled. "Well there's no code when two people, or in Jake's case, animals go on dates. They just go out together, spend time with each other, enjoy each other's company, maybe eat dinner or catch a movie. Something like that, it's all human traditions or whatever."

"So a date is just two people spending time together?" Finn summarized.

"Yeah, I guess," Marceline replied.

Finn smiled. "_So _are _we _on a date?" he asked teasingly.

"You wish weenie, this is not a date."

"But we're alone together and spending time with each other. How is that not a date?"

"Because I said so," Marceline answered shortly.

Finn smirked, and crossed his arms. "I win," he stated proudly.

She lifted an eyebrow. "What?"

"Yeah, I win. This is a date. I know I've won our fight when you answer my questions with, 'because I said so'. You only say that when you don't have any other defense. So HA!" Finn laughed.

The vampire was impressed that the human had picked up on those little things. Of course, they were one-hundred percent true, but that didn't mean she couldn't deny it. "You're so weird," Marceline huffed.

Finn laughed even harder. "Now I _know _I win when you insult me!"

Marceline laughed a little as well. "How come you're so happy all the time?"

"I dunno, it's just my natural state I guess." Finn pointed to her. "How come you're always doom n' gloom?"

"I am so not doom and gloom," Marceline objected, "I'm a hardcore rocker vampire chick, who can kick your human butt anytime." She smiled. "How's about that, human boy?"

Finn stuck his tongue out at her. "How come you always use human against me?" he then asked.

"Huh?"

"You always refer to me as human, or human boy, something like that. How come?"

"Would you prefer weenie?"

"No, I'm just asking is all." The look on Finn's face was innocent enough.

"I don't know!" Marceline exclaimed. "Does it matter?"

"No, I'm just wondering. Do you have something against humans?"

She blew away the strand of hair in her eyes, even though it landed in the same place. "No, I have nothing against humans, even though they are weaker." The vampire pondered Finn's question for a few moments. "I used to be human you know," she then told him.

Finn didn't expect Marceline to tell him that. Was she opening up to him? _That _was a first. Marceline always kept her thoughts to herself, or at least her private ones, and she was a very hard girl to read. "Yeah?" Finn asked softly.

"Yeah. When I was sixteen my dad bit me and turned me into a vampire though, that's what happens to all vampires, they turn when they're able to handle the power surge of shifting from human blood to vampire blood. I was lucky I guess; I was strong enough when I was sixteen."

Finn nodded intriguingly. He never knew much about vampires (except that they scared the life out of Jake and they were powerful) and he wanted to know more. Not just more about vampires, more about Marceline herself. "Why were you born human?" Finn asked.

"My mom was still human when she gave birth to me," Marceline answered. "I still had my dad's vampire DNA, but it didn't fully kick in until he bit me. My whole family is vampires now, but there was a time where it was just my mom and I, together as humans." Marceline smiled at her past memories. "I remember when I'd scrape my knee, and my mom would patch me up."

"You told me in the strawberry fields, remember?" Finn smiled. "Right before Jake 'killed you'."

"Oh yeah," she agreed. "I still owe you one for coming up with the idea of changing into a bat and hiding in your backpack. That was brilliant." **(A/N I'm making a reference to the episode 'Henchman') **

"So… do you miss being human?" Finn asked, changing the subject. He wanted to know more about Marceline.

"Of course not, when I was human I was weak, not nearly as powerful as I am a vampire!" Marceline exclaimed.

"Oh poo, there has got to be something you miss about being human."

She sighed. "I guess it'd be the simplistic things. Taking long morning walks, without an umbrella having to shade the sun's rays. Running and playing outside in the tall grass fields, then collapsing down in the weeds and feeling the sun warm me up. I can't do that anymore."

"I'm sorry," Finn replied.

"There's just one thing I regret," Marceline sighed.

"What?"

"Not getting a tan when I had the chance."

Finn thought she was serious, until Marceline burst out laughing, and he followed suit. Laughter filled the night air, and when the two had composed themselves, Marceline no longer felt bad about the incidents with her father. "I should get home, Jake and I were going to build a fort early in the morning," Finn said.

"Good night weenie," she smiled.

"Bye Marceline," Finn said back, smiling as well. He started to climb back down the cave walls.

"Oh, and Finn?"

"Yeah?"

_Smooch! _

In a quick second, Marceline's lips kissed Finn's cheek, and the young hero's face turned the color of a ripe tomato. Before he recovered to say anything, he turned around and saw Marceline flying off into the night. She turned towards him and winked, "It was a fun date." Then, the vampire disappeared into the night.

Finn took a moment to register that she just kissed him. He sighed. Jake needed to explain women better to him, especially the vampire kind.

**Author's Note:**

**Just a fluffy FxM fic, where I thought I'd try and dig into Marceline's past. I hope you all enjoyed. Please review, and thank you for reading! :D **


End file.
